


Together in Arms

by EzmEmily



Category: Hollow Crown
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, Loss of Virginity, The Hollow Crown: Henry V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are young your mother takes a job in the castle. You get bored and decide to go off exploring when you bump into the Prince of Wales. Prince Hal himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter you are about 5 or 6 years old (sorry I youthed you) and so is Hal. But in the next chapter you will be normal age

 

"Ok when we get in the palace kitchen I have to work and what do you do?" my mother said doing the buttons up on my coat

"I sit on the bench and do nothing" I reply 

"And"

"I don't wonder off and cause trouble" 

"That a girl, right common"

We left our house to our new home in the palace grounds, my mother got a job living and working in he palace as a cook. Normally people when they took jobs in the palace they were not allowed to bring their families with them, but since it was just me and my mother and she was allowed to bring me along

Soon we were at the back entrance to the kitchens. Mother knocked on the door three times and tightened her grip on my hand

"Remember what I told you and be good"

"Yes mother" I huffed 

The door swung open and we were hit with a wave of intense heat from the many fires. At the door was a large lady with a spoon with a round red face that looked like it was twisted into a frown

"You must be the new help...and this is" She said pointing her spoon at me. I did not like the look of this lady so I hid behind my mothers legs tugging on her dress 

"My daughter. I was allowed to bring her"

"Yes well" the lady said with a glare "She'd better not get in the way"

The lady lead us thought the huge kitchen, she randomly pointed at things and told my mother what to do, often stopping to bark orders at the other kitchen staff members. This whole place as noisy and hot and big. Well big to me because I was very small

"You may now begin" The lady said to my mother. I wanted to follow her but I was yanked back by the collar on my coat 

"Oh no you don't, you sit here were you wont be in the way. We don't need a little girl running around here"

The lady dragged me by my collar coat and in to a small room full of empty boxes and crates and at the back was a small bench. She sat me down on it

"Now sit here and do not move" She said in a harsh tone

And before I could the door was shut and I was in darkness. I was not scared I liked the dark, but I did not like being shut up like a animal. There was no way I was sitting in this dark room all by myself all day, what if my mother forgot about me. I tried pushing on the door by it was to heavy and I think there was something in front of it. I looked around the room looking for another way to get out, it was getting rather hot in here. A glitter of light caught my eye and I saw there was a very small window that was open. It was small enough for me to get though

I piled lots of crates and boxes up to the window and climbed up. I was half way out when I got stuck, no matter how hard I pulled I could not get though. I slipped back in and realised it was my coat buttons stopping me, I pulled it off and left it on the bench. I will get it later, after I've done a bit of exploring. Second time I managed to push though the little window and out into this long hallway. I must have been in the main palace 

This was great and I could not wait to look around

I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the passage. I'd ran down the other hallways, I did not want anyone to catch me if they did I will be in big trouble and maybe sent back to that room and mother will be furious with me. I know I said I will not go running off but I did not wan to be cooped up like chickens. And I could not get into trouble if she never knew

I found a open door and I quickly jumped in closing the door leaving only a little crack so I could see if anyone was coming. The footsteps grew louder and I could hear the sounds of people talking. They kept getting louder till they stopped outside the door 

"Have you found him yet"

"No. Have you"

"If I had found him he would be with me on his way back to his father moron"

"Sorry. Look you go one way and I will go the other. If we split up we are sure to find the prince"

And with that the two men that were outside the door left one going down the hall and one going the way they came 

I was about to leave the room and carry on exploring when I small crash sounded behind me that made me jump out of my skin 

"Hello" I called out to what looked like a empty room 

"Go away" I heard a voice sound from behind the drapes and the end of the window 

"No why should I"

"Because this is my hiding place. Now go away"

"No" I said as I moved to the drapes 

"Please go or they will find me"

"Who will find you?" I asked 

"My uncle and my fathers advisor"

"They were just outside and didn't come in here. Its ok they are gone now"

"Promise" 

"Promise"

The large red drapes were pushed back and behind them stepped out a little boy with ginger hair and blue eyes. He was dressed very finely, With a red tunic and black trousers and knee high brown leather boots and at his side a small sword 

"Who are you?" The boy asked

"Y/N. Who are you"

"You don't know who I am?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yes. I am Henry Prince of Wales"

"Oh....ok. So Henry Prince of Wales" I giggled "Why are you hiding?"

"You may call me Hal. That's why everyone calls me. I am hiding because I did something bad and now my father is mad at me"

"Oh what did you do?"

Hal leaned over and whispered in my ear 

"Woah" I laughed "That's pretty bad" 

"And that's why I don't want anyone to find me. Wait what are you doing here?" Hal asked folding his arms

"My mother got a job working here in the kitchen. I was allowed to come along but this lady who works there to locked me in this dark room, so I crawled out this tiny window and well...here I am"

"So your mother works for my father. Were's your father?"

"He's dead"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's ok I didn't really know him I was a baby"

We stood in silence for a little bit till I cut in

"So...wanna play?"

"I'm not allowed to play with the servants"

"Why?"

"I don't know, my father said I cannot" 

"Well I'm not a servant so I guess it's ok for us to play"

"Yeah ok how about I race you to the throne room"

"What's a throne room"

"This place with a big chair. My father sits in it when there are lots of people in the room"

"But he would be in there now right?"

"No....they are all looking for me. Comm'on"

"Hey wait I don't know were it is"

But he was gone out he door. I did my best to keep up with him, he was really fast for a little boy. Finally we came to two massive doors. Hal pushed one open and ran into the middle of the room

"Yes I won"

"No fair. Its my first day here. I don't know were all the rooms are"

"I still won. What shall we play next?"

"Tag, I play that with the other kids all the time back home. I'm really good"

Me and Hal spent most of the day running around playing games in the throne room till we were tired and lay down on the stone floor

"That was fun" Hal said lying next to me

"It was......I had better be getting back. My mother will be looking for me soon"

"I'd better go to my father. But Y/N"

"Yes"

"Will you come and play again tomorrow" 

"Sure"

"Oh and one more thing. Will you be my friend"

"Ok. Best friends"

Hal and I shook hands and said we would be friend forever. And then we parted ways 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold day in the English countryside, frost sweeping over grass covering everything in sight in glittering white. Over fourteen years had passed and I was now twenty years old. But not with my beloved friend Hal. We were friends till we were ten, the best of friends. It did not matter that he was prince and I was of common blood it did not matter to us. We did everything together, he taught me to ride, sword fight and shoot an arrow like Robin Hood himself. We had to keep or friendship secret for Hal's father did not approve of his son hanging around with commoners. We often sneaked out in the early morning and into the gardens to play or practise. Till one day our friendship ended

When we were both ten Hal's father found out his son had a close relationship with a girl of common blood, me, and was furious. He locked me and my mother in a cell till we were brought in front of him. Me and my mother were on our knees like we were going to pray getting shouted at and called every foul name you could think of. He said that I had no place with his son, he was a prince and I was nothing more than a servant and did not deserve a prince's love. He told me that we were to be gone and never return on pain of death. Just before we were dragged out Hal burst in, threw himself before the king and begged him to let me stay. Weeping that he would be incomplete without me. I got up and ran to him and threw myself around Hal sobbing. Hal held on tighter crying even more. It took four guards to pull us apart and drag me away. The last I saw of Hal was him trying to break free of the guards hold before the doors shut and I was dragged screaming though the castle

For the rest of my childhood I grew up alone, longing to see my beloved Hal. After we were banished my mother found a farm house. It was nice and warm and full of animals and crops so we could make a living. Mother was not angry with me for losing her job and home at the palace. She did not like it there anyway, she was pleased that I had a true friend in Hal. For nobody screams and cry's over someone being taken away from them like that the way he did

I was walking out of the woods near the house. I had been gathering berries for my mother and I also took a little time to practise my bow and sword. Just because Hal my teacher was taken from me did not mean I was going to stop. I was a master at sword and a perfect shot with arrow. I could hit a bullseye on a target 500 paces away, and I could fight as good as any brave knight of the kingdom and I was going to continue to be as well

I was nearing my house when I saw two shapes running across the grass, they had just come form my house from the barn for some of the horses were now running wild, they were carrying something. They had stolen something. I was fuming with anger that someone had dared to steal from us. I dropped my berries and ran to the house. I climbed up on the ledge and grabbed my sword and bow and arrow. I kept them hidden on the ledge on the roof. I jumped down and grabbed my horse who was still tied up and charged like I was heading to battle against the French and when I was close I jumped from the horse till I was right behind the thieves pulling my bow tight, feeling the soft feathers of the arrow end brush against my fingers

"Stop or I will shoot"

The two thieves stopped and turned around slowly. One of the men was very fat and had a very red blotched face the other was short and had white hair but also had a blotched red face. These two were drunks I could smell it in the air and the redness in their faces showed that these two were not out of the tavern a lot

"You made a big mistake robbing me and my mother"

The fat man smiled and stood forward making a low bow that looked ridicules 

"My lady, you mistake us. We were asked by your mother to take these grains back to town"

I pulled my bow tighter. I knew he was lying

"Do I look as if I was born yesterday. My mother and I have no dealing outside of the farm and even if we did she would have told me"

The fat man gulped and stuttered looking for a excuse

"I don't care why you tried to steal from us. But if you don't put down those sacks and get off our land I will shoot you both"

I said pointing the end of the arrow into the man's neck

"You would not kill and knight would you know my dear lady. You would not kill sir John"

"If you are a knight of the king prove it to me"

The man just remained still looking at the arrow tip pressed into his jugular

"As I thought" I hissed "More lies, get off my land now"

The two men made off to the forest, stumbling over each over 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I got back on my horse and decided to follow, make sure they did not come back. I followed keeping my distance, hiding in the gloom of the trees. They both stopped in a clearing and argued about their failed robbery.

Just then I saw some people coming down the pathway. The two men hid and then charged at the swords drawn. They looked so stupid tripping and falling over the place. A robbery, more like a jester at court 

I got off my horse and stood behind the tree. I was going to ambush them myself and give the money back. I pulled my cloak over my head and got my arrow ready. 

I was about to release my arrow and knock the bag one was holing on to and chase them both off, when I heard and twig snap behind me. Quickly I turned round and aimed my arrow. When my eyes caught eyes that were oh so familiar even after 14 years. I dropped my arrow 

"Hal?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hal?"

"Y/N"

The man in fount of me pulled back the hood covering his face from me, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. It was him. It was my Hal. He was all grown up, and so handsome. He had changed from the little boy I played and rode with. He was tall, much taller than me. His hair had changed from blond to this golden red colour. But he still had those eyes, those blue orbs that I would know anywhere 

"Y/N. After all these years, it really is you"

My eyes stung from the tears that gathered and I had the biggest smile on my face. I dropped my bow and ran to him. He too had tears in his eyes and he had his arms wide open to me. I ran and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. We held each other in a tight embrace spinning around 

"I thought I would never see you again Y/N" Hal cried

"Nor I you" I chocked out into his chest "Look at you, your all grown up"

"And look at you" said Hal putting me down so he could get a good look at me "You are no longer that little girl that stumbled in on my hiding place"

Hal placed his hands on my shoulders and I mirrored him, we looked deep into each others eyes. Memories than we so long in the past suddenly flashed in front of me like they only happened yesturday, all the good times I had with my prince. 

Hal brushed his fingers along my cheek removing stray tears "Oh how I have missed you"

I hugged him "And I have missed you Hal" 

A sudden cough broke apart our union 

A man with dark hair and eyes was standing by the tree where I jumped into Hal's arms 

"My lord we were umm"

"Oh sorry this is Y/N she is a very dear childhood friend I have not seen for a life time" Hal spoke not taking his arms off around me 

"My lady" he bowed his head "My lord I am sorry but we were going to ....."

"Ah yes we were. Sorry Y/N this will only take a minute" 

Hal took his arms off me and joined his companion near a tree. They once again pulled their hoods over their heads and watched . My curiosity got the better of me me and I moved so I could watch the scene they were between their heads. They were watching the same thing I was till Hal suddenly stepped in on me. It was those men who stole from me. They were still fumbling around on the forest floor in the leaves and mud trying to get this money from the cart they had stopped

Hal and his friend were watching the robbery in front of them and were laughing. Why were they laughing. It was a pathetic sight and the sight of the fat one who tried to fool me and charm me made my blood boil. I decide I had enough of this

I picked up my bow at my feet and pulled a fresh arrow, loading it and waiting for the right moment to release. I aimed between the space of Hal and his friend. One of the men holding a small sack was in my sight. He was standing with his arm out, laughing in front of a tree. Perfect. I took on breath and held it

I let go of the arrow. It flew though the air like a bird between Hal and his friends head and caught the bag the man was holding, pinning it to the tree

The man looked shocked and looked around the misty forest to see where the arrow had come from

"John. It's bandits lets get out of this place"

John got up on his chubby legs and wobbled into the forest. They melted in, their clocks whipping in the wind was the last thing I saw 

I lowered my bow with a smile on my face. That will teach them

Hal and his friend looked at me like I was the almighty himself. They could not believe that it was me that had shot that arrow, and with such skill.

Just then Hal smiled 

"I see you have not changed at all. My dear Y/N"


	4. Chapter 4

 

After the whole ordeal Hal had told his friend to go back to the tavern and that he would meet him there. Hal had said he wanted to spend some time with me 

I could not believe this had happened, where the angels smiling down on me and took pity on my heart longing to see my prince 

Hal and I walked out of the wood arms locked like we used to do when walking to the place gardens 

"So Y/N. How has it been since my father banished you"

"Very well. Mother found a farm house, we have enough animals and crops to keep us.....oh God" I suddenly stopped in my tracks remembering 

"What is it" Hal asked

"The horses. When those men burgled or home the set the horses free"

I took off running back to the house with Hal running close behind me, I could hear his boots on the ice and frost covered ground 

As if by pure luck the horses had not strayed far from the house and were grazing in the field. Mother would be home soon and she would be angry that the horses were out in this weather. They were very valuable to us, other farmers would rent them from us to harvest the land. Left for long out here they would catch cold and we could not afford that. But they were dotted all about the place and it would take me forever to get them back in the barn

"Oh Hal what am I to do"

"I will give you help" he smiled 

Hal went to the bottom of the field and brought back the chestnut mare and the brown mare back to the field where I was waiting with the grey stallion and the white and brown mare in both my hands 

"Is this all of them?" Hal asked 

"No just one more, my one" I said and then I made a loud whistle 

Out of the gloomy, misty forest came my black mare running towards us like a black wind 

I opened the barn door and the other horses made their way back inside and I turned round to see Hal petting my horse 

"What a fine animal" Hal said stroking the long glossy mane 

"Sure is that is why she is mine"

"May I ask of the name" 

"Silicon, and she can run like the wind" 

Silicon rubbed her nose on Hal's arm snorting and shaking her head

"She wants you to scratch her ears and pet her nose"

Hal reached up and scratched Silicons ears and rubbed her nose. Just then a voice drifted on the wind 

"N/Y I'm home, did you get the berries my lovely"

"God Hal, my mother is home I have to go and you need to meet your friend"

I turned to go and find my mother when Hal grabbed my hand and pulled me against him in a hug. I held him tight against me. This may be the last time I ever see him, that thought made tears sting my eyes. I could not bare to have to part with Hal again 

We pulled apart and I look up at Hal. He cupped my face in his large hands 

"What is this? Tears? My dear N/Y there is no need. You will see me again. Come riding with me tomorrow?"

"Yes I would love to"

Hal smiled and placed a small kiss on my head "Wonderful. Meet me in the mornings like we used to and at the end of the forest"

"I will"

"Till tomorrow sweet Y/N" Hal said with a low bow and a kiss on my knuckles. He pulled his cloak hood over his head and ran off across the field. 

I watched till he disappeared like a ghost in the trees

"Till tomorrow my prince"

 

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/413275703280950363/

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/564920346983150416/

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/373869206543495355/


	5. Chapter 5

 

I awoke early to the sound of the usual morning course of birds outside and my mother humming a low tune as she started the fire downstairs

Today I was going to meet with Hal. I could still hardly believe my own mind that after all this time we were together again. He had grown for the little boy with blue eyes and out of control ginger curls. He had grown into a man. A man who would make a fine king when his fathers time had come to an end

I got dressed in my riding clothes and my long hooded leather cloak, and I grabbed my bow as I ran down the stairs to get to the front door

"Where are you off to today my dear" I heard my mother call from the fireplace

"I am just going for some practise in the wood today mother, I don't know when I will be back"

"Ok darling, just be careful"

"I will mother, Farewell"

I hated lying to my mother, but I did not want to tell her about being reunited with the prince that had got us exiled. I knew my mother never blamed Hal for what happened to us. But I knew if I told her she would become paranoid that his father would find out and make good his threat of us. My mother did worry herself sick sometimes

I went to the barn and woke my horse, she woke and rubbed her nose against my arm

I fed her an apple, she would do anything for a nice red apple in the morning

"Come on, we have a prince to meet"

I saddled her and soon we were off running across the early morning mist on the field. I leant my head back loving the feel of the crisp morning air running though my long hair, my hood long forgotten

\---------

I waited and waited by the place Hal had told me to meet him, I don't know how long but the sun was now almost in the middle of the sky telling me that it was almost mid day

"Where has that man gotten to"

Hal was always a bad time keeper, sometimes I would wait all day in the rose bushes in the palace when we were young waiting for him so we could go and play

I went and sat by the side of the small pound and started throwing little pebbles braking the fragile surface and sinking to the bottom

Suddenly I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and I went into a defense. I flew on to my feet while keeping a hand on the hand that was on my shoulder in a tight grip. As I stood I slammed my back into my attackers body and sent him flying over my shoulder. I knelt down and pinned him to the ground with my foot on his chest and for good measure I managed to draw my bow and aim it at his neck

"Who are you" I demanded, as I kicked off his hood

I stood in shock

"Hal!"

"Yes it's me, let me up" He said annoyed

I helped him up and brushed the leaves off his tunic

"Hal, I'm sorry I thought you were a bandit"

"Ehe remind me never to surprise you again"

We laughed and soon we were hugging, Hal's arms wrapped around me and spun me around and around before putting me down. I still hand my arms wrapped around his neck and my chin was resting on his chest looking up into his blue eyes

"I'm sorry for your long wait Y/N, but I had to get out unseen"

"It's fine Hal. All that matters is that you are here"

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/346003183844142682/

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/488992472019209696/

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/516154807267100289/


End file.
